Summon Night Twin Age 2: New World
by KaZuKi-RiNa
Summary: Aldo and his friends found out a portal that led to a new world. What happen when they realize that they accidently got in the different world and not only that but also got separated by pairs? Pairings: AldoXReiha, NassauXTicah, MillisarXAyn
1. Chapter 1: Accident

**Summon Night Twin Age 2: New World**

_**Summary:**_ Aldo and his friends found out a portal that led to a new world. What happen when they realize that they accidently got in the different world and not only that but also got separated by pairs? Pairings: AldoXReiha, NassauXTicah, MillisarXAyn and MardinXLila.

_Chapter 1: Accident_

* * *

Aldo woke up to hear some ruckus in the house. He got up to see what's happening around the house and he saw Reiha and his friends somehow disscussing about something. Apparently, Ticah, Mardin and Lila decided to stay at the Jarazi Island while Millisar was offered to stay and he gladly stay. He scan the living room and saw that Ayn and Ticah isn't there.

"Hey, is something wrong?", Aldo went out of his room and went to the group. All of them turn to look at him.

"Oh, Aldo! This is terrible!", Reiha said in a nervous tone. Aldo suddenly turns serious and look at them for answers.

"What is it? Is it about the spirits?", he asked in a serious tone. Before Reiha could answer back, Mardin interupt her.

"No, it far more that the spirirts.", Aldo look at Mardin with questioning face. He didn't understand and Mardin just stay silent.

"Maybe you should look for yourself Aldo. Come, I'll show you.", Nassau told him and pulled Aldo by the arm outside. Aldo without understanding a clue just let Nassau pulled him. Soon he realised the further he was away from his house, he felt so weak and somehow very tired.

"We're almost there!", Nassau told Aldo without noticing that Aldo was tired. Even so, he pulled himself together not wanting to worry Nassau or without seeing what's the source of their worries. Soon they arrive and there stand a portal that gives a weird vibe no, more like an uncomfortable and dark vibe. When Aldo went nearer the portal Nassau took his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't Aldo! It's dangerous for you as a Summon Beast!", by that word, Aldo look up to see Nassau serious face.

"What...do you..mean?", Aldo asked weakly. Right now he feel so weak and tired. It's like his energy was being suck out.

"Don't you realize that if you get to close with that portal, you feel weak? !", Nassau shot back his question which really surprised Aldo. Is that why he feel so weak and tired now? Before Aldo could asked anything else, Nassau put Aldo at his back.

"Save your question when we arrive back at your house.", Nassau told him while carrying him back. Aldo, without any energy left, let Nassau carry him back home.

* * *

As soon they were away from the place, Aldo still feel weak but still it feels better now that they were away from that portal. When they arrive, Reiha was the one that saw them first and went towards Aldo.

"Oh no! Aldo! Are you okay? !", Reiha exclaim while checking his temperature. It's pretty high.

"Your body temperature is very high! Nassau get him to bed!", Reiha told him and he obeyed, putting him back to his room but Aldo manage to say, "Hey...just put me at the living room... I'll just rest there...There's something we need to discuss about that right?". Nassau without having a choice, just put him there. Soon everyone gather at the living room and again, Ayn was not here but Ticah was here this time but somehow she look nervous. Reiha stood beside Aldo who sat at the couch with Nassau beside him. Mardin and Lila sat at another couch together. Ticah stood beside Lila while Millisar lean at the wall beside Reiha's room.

"Hey, where's...Ayn?", Aldo spoke trying to breath in the air to calm his tiredness down. Everyone in the room suddenly look guilty and sad. Aldo could sense something wrong. Before he could asked anything more, a familiar voice spoke or more like giving advice to someone.

"Ayn! Don't push yourself to much! You're in no state to move too much!" the voice was familiar and it was Igniell's voice coming from Reiha's room. Coming out from Reiha's room was no other that Ayn, who look very very tired with Igniell behind her.

"Ayn!", Aldo exclaim to see Ayn in such state. What just happened to her?

"Oh..I'm sorry..I-It's just...I had to share this conversation together..I had-", before she could finish, she black out and was about to fell forward as she took a couple of step from the room. Good thing Millisar caught her from falling. Everyone in the room was glad that he caught her quickly. Ticah quickly went towards Millisar and Ayn in his arm. She check on Ayn's temperature and let out a gasp.

"Oh no! Her fever is getting high!", Ticah was about to let her tears fell when Igniell told Millisar to put Ayn in the room back. "Please Millisar, help me with her."

"Fine.", with that he and Igniell went to Reiha's room to do something. Ticah suddenly cries with both her hands covering her face.

"It's all my fault! If only I was there with her that time and quickly caught up with her, she wouldn't have to suffer like that!", Ticah sobbed and continues blaming herself. Nassau went towards her and calm herself down. "Hey it's okay...No one's at fault, Ticah."

"That's right. We didn't realize that the portal could harm us...I was careless for thinking something so serious like this wouldn't happen on Jarazi Island...", Mardin spoke up this time and soon followed by Lila, "All of this happen was because of that portal!"

Aldo without knowing anything look at Reiha for answer and Reiha who knew what's playing at Aldo's mind, she told what happened.

"Actually, that portal seems like it came out of nowhere. Just this morning, Ayn went outside to went to the shrine as usual but somehow she felt weak and tired and along the way she lose focus on where she went and somehow got lost. Make things worst is she had to fight some monsters...", Reiha told in a sad tone. Aldo raised an eyebrow at this.

"But monsters on this island isn't really strong. Even Ayn can defeate them...", with that Reiha continue back her story.

"Yes, it's true that the monster here aren't strong but she didn't realize that actually she couldn't use magic that time...Aldo, you realised that went near to the portal made you feel weak right?", that made Aldo surprised but even so he nod. "That's what you will feel but actually that's just a side effect. The main reason why you feel weak is because that portal suck your powers..". By this Aldo couldn't believe what he just heard. Even so, she continue back her story,

" When she realize that she couldn't cast magic, she ran and unexpectedly she found the portal. That's when suddenly she collapse. Ticah came later when she felt bad vibe at the portal location. That's where she found Ayn on the ground unconcious...", she finished the story.

"It's best to avoid that place...moreover going inside the portal..Who knew if something more worse will happen there..." Mardin state and everyone nod. Suddenly an explosion came from Reiha's room. All of them quickly went to the room to see an unknown moster with wings and four tails. Then they saw Millisar and Ayn each at the monsters tail while Igniell fainted.

"Gramps! Are you okay? !", Nassau went towards Igniell but before he could reach the old Kascuza, the monster free tail sweep him away. As soon as Nassau was sent back at a wall, the monster flew away with both Ayn and Millisar.

"After it!", Mardin exclaim and everyone went outside following the monster. Unexpectedly the monster went towards the portal location. Before the monster went inside the portal, it look like it smirk at them and as fast as lightning it flew straight into the portal along with Ayn and Millisar. Everyone was to surprised on what happened.

"No...", Reiha quietly spoke those words meanwhile Aldo suddenly faint after losing a lot of energy.

"Aldo!"

* * *

"**Yah~ done with chapter 1! I know somehow the story kinda messed up because my bro asked me to hurry up and let him use the computer! GEEZ! Now look what happened to my story!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Separated

**Summon Night Twin Age 2: New World**

Chapter 2: Separated

* * *

Millisar woke up and noticed a white surrounding him. He recall back what happened and snapped. He remember seeing a shadow outside Reiha's room and made an explosion. He suddenly remember that he was trying to protect Ayn and Igniell. He look around himself and he saw Ayn beside him,unconcious. He even saw something that held Ayn at her waist. He look at the source that held her and saw the monster that attack the room. He realised that he had to do something because Ayn's condition is getting worse. He looked around himself to see where they are. Realizing that they were on air and was really high above the ground, he got no choice but to just land perfectly in some way. He quickly look at Ayn and look back at the monster.

"Hey! If you're not gonna let us down, I'll be glad to chop off your tail!", Millisar exclaim but somehow the monster ignored him. Feeling pissed off, he was about to take out his weapon and chopped the monster's tail but then he realized that his weapon was not with him. Feeling so desperated, he got no choice but to bite the monster's tail. As soon as he bite the monster's tail, it let out a cry and suddenly loose it's grip on Millisar and Ayn. Soon, Millisar along with Ayn fell from the sky.

"Damn! Ayn!", Millisar tries to get closer to her and when he was really near her, he quickly took her in his arm. She's still unconcious despite they're in the middle of falling from the sky. He tried calling her again and again but still no answer. He look down at the ground and they're almost near landing. Luckily there's some trees below them and Millisar took this chance to land at one of the branch one by one. He held Ayn in his arms tightly and focus on when is the best time to land on the branch. When he feel like the time has come he swiftly landed from branch to branch and finally land at the ground perfectly.

Millisar let out a sigh of relief when they had land without injury. Somehow, the landing from the sky to the ground make his legs shaking. He'd lied if he said he wasn't scare by the height of it, instead he was scared as hell. He then realized that Ayn moved a little and he put her down at the ground slowly.

"Hey? Are you..okay?", Millisar asked her. He called for her again and again but no answer. He put his hand at her forehead and quickly pulled back by a very high temperature.

"It can't be! Her temperature is way too high than before!", Millisar panickly tries to find something or somewhere that could help her. He look around only to see trees. No humans or anybody that can help them both. He snapped when he decided to search a place where there's a water. Just when he was about to pick up Ayn, something was stuck at his shoulder from behind and he fell above Ayn but not fully. He put both of his hand beside her to maintance his balance.

He look behind him to see who was it until he saw two figures with mask, one holding a sword while the other had a bow in position. Before he's about to ask who were they, his vision suddenly went blurry and sat beside Ayn with tired body. Then the two figures went nearer and Millisar took his chance to take Ayn in his arms protectively.

"Don't you dare...try to...hurt us...hurt..h-her..", Millisar stutter and the two figures stopped their tracks and look at each other without speaking anything.

"I won't..forgive..you if..she's hurt...", after that, he faint beside Ayn in his arm. The two figures look at them and look at each other and nod as if they understand what to do.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Aldo woke up and saw that he was in his room. He slowly got up from bed when a certain girl pushed him back lightly to lay down back.

"Don't move too much Aldo..", it was Reiha.

"Reiha? What happened? I think that we just chas-", before he could finished, he quickly got up from laying and look at Reiha.

"The monster? ! W-What happened to Ayn and Millisar? !" , Aldo exclaim and suddenly his head hurt pretty bad. "Ow, that hurts..", Reiha puffed her cheeks and scold Aldo for getting worked up so suddenly like that.

"Geez, that's why I told you to lay down first!", Reiha put a wet clothing at Aldo's forehead after he have layyed back. Suddenly, everyone went inside Aldo's room.

"Hey there buddy. How's your head?", Nassau asked with Ticah, Mardin and Lila behind him.

"Better but still it hurts like I got knocked to a big rock...", after that Nassau let out a laugh,

"Haha, I don't think that a big rock can do some damage to you~!"

"No..it hurts like my head crashed to a big boulder...", Aldo said while massaging at the side of his head.

"Nah, that wouldn't happe-"

Maybe a big animal just land on my head?", Aldo suggest with innocent face.

"Okay, that's just too much..."

"Ehem, anyway, Aldo. I'm here to asked whether you are in a good condition to take another adventure..", Mardin interupt their talk and asked Aldo.

"What do you mean?", he asked. All of the them look at each other and look back at Aldo.

"We've all agreed on going inside the portal...", Lila told Aldo which really surprised him.

"What? Why? !"

"Aldo, you should know that Ayn and Millisar had been taken to that portal..We know it's dangerous but you should know that Ayn's condition is worse before. Who knew what will happen to her if she went to the portal. I don't even want to think about it...", Reiha hug herself tightly and closed her eyes in fear.

"In Millisar case, even though he didn't seems to be affected by the portal, he might be in trouble taking care of Ayn and himself...even as great Summon Beast as him can be in trouble...", Nassau continue which made Aldo speechless.

"We however can't just went in the portal aimlessly. We need you to be with us. Now that Ayn is not with us, we can't comfirmed about the spirits there. We'll give you some time Aldo...excuse us...", Mardin went out of the room along with the others leaving Aldo with Reiha.

"Hey, Aldo. Don't worry. Even if you decided to go...", Reiha spoke which made Aldo turns to her. Reiha took Aldo's hand which caused Aldo to blush. "I'll protect you Aldo..", she smile at him. Aldo on the other hand smile back at her. Soon, Aldo and Reiha went out of the room to meet up with the others.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Well, I've made up my mind and nothing will change my mind!", the others who seems to know the others smile and went outside together towards the portal location.

"You guys ready?", Aldo look at them before entering.

"You got us prepared here!", Nassau said cheerfully.

"I'll try my best!", Ticah spoke confidently.

"I'm always prepare for the worse..", Mardin said cooly.

"Why would we be here fully prepared?", Lila said with a calm voice.

"Of course! Rememer this Aldo...I'll protect you no matter what!", Reiha said it confidently while holding Aldo's hand again. After that, they all went inside the portal. As soon they have entered the portal, a figure who was watching the whole time from the tree's branch chuckled.

"Foolish being...too bad they'll end up separated with each other...hehehe"

**Yosh~! Chap 2 done!**

**I know it sucks but I've tried my best! DX**

**Kindly leave a review to this story!**

**I'll gladly read your opinion on my story here!**


End file.
